A Lick of Red
by D0C70R
Summary: How far would you go for family? Featuring a merciless executioner, a kidnapped sister and a whole nation standing in between, Azure will fight with tooth and nail to reclaim what is hers. - WARNING: This story contains mature themes, including excessive violence and incest. If that's not your thing, don't read.
1. The Break In

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The time passed slowly, too slowly. 60 seconds per minute, 60 minutes per hour, 24 hours per day and a varying amount of days per month. It was supposed to go off already, at least that's what she had thought. Sitting in a black car just out of sight of an Atlesian research facility, a certain Azure tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, turning her eyes to focus on her watch. 3:38 AM. Maybe the time hadn't been properly set. Turning to the passenger seat, her gaze fell upon the absolutely unreal amount of weaponry and ammunition sitting there. Everything from swords to axes to pistols to assault rifles though she would only bring two, a shotgun and a long-sword, that was all she ever brought. Deciding to get prepared in case the bomb went off, she stepped out of the car and went to the other side.

Within a few minutes Azure had the sword strapped to her waist and the shotgun sat in her hands. Countless amounts of ammunition sat in a sack on the waist, opposite side of the sword. As she was finishing up, the bomb went off, blowing a large hole in the wall and allowing entrance to the research facility. Wasting no time, Azure rushed through and into the research facility, getting in as soon as she saw an entrance. In the hallway there was a single guard, who, after noticing Azure, had his jaw blown off, bloody flesh flying off and smacking against the wall, teeth ricocheting against the wall and smacking against the floor.

The shot had apparently alerted some other guards, as just a few short seconds later, more rushed in, firing at their assailant. Sidestepping around their bullets, Azure fired twice more with her shotgun, blowing an unnamed guards' arm off and causing him to collapse, then he was promptly executed mercilessly, the top-right quarter of his head being turned into a fleshy pulp and smacking the guard behind him, making the guard that was further back look down to check if he had been hit though the bullets didn't stop coming. Taking the chance to get closer, Azure rushed over and put the barrel of her shotgun against the lads stomach, blowing a clean hole through.

"God damn, another false alarm?" Rick asked, turning to his partner, Phillip, in response to the blaring alarm. "I swear to god, this better be the last one, I-" The guard was promptly silenced by a sword through the face, the sharp blade sliding right between his eyes and coming out the other end, blood dripping from the new hole in his head. His partner found himself on the floor a short few seconds later, his head turned into a disgusting red pulp, though it wasn't the swords doing, rather a shotgun. Azure's objective was but a floor up, notes on a certain project. Retrieving her sword, Azure charged through the halls, turning human guards into bloody messes and AI guards into wrecks.

It was a bloodbath, everything that stood in the way of the rampant executioner fell, and when she reached the testing lab where the notes were, the scientist inside was cowering before Azure. "P-Please don't k-k-kill me! I'll give you whatever you want!" The poor scientist soon found himself underneath a bloody boot, his head being crushed. Agonizing screams came before the sound of bone crunching and brain being turned to mush. Retracting her boot from the head of the scientist, Azure walked to the desk where the research notes were held, searching for a few moments before coming upon her objective.

"Project: #122 Omnecron"

Taking the folder underneath her jacket, Azure retreated back to her car, pulling out from the ditch she had parked in, driving off back to the cabin she had made her base of operations. When she stepped into the house, she disposed of her boots and looked at herself in the full-sized mirror she had propped up by the door. A black balaclava, yellow goggles, one lens with a splatter pattern of blood on it, a black bullet-proof vest with a red t-shirt underneath, a black trench coat, black cargo pants and black boots. It wasn't her first choice, primarily because she frequented the internet and this is what her pals would call edgy, though she wore it because it hid her rather well and if the Atlesians didn't word it properly, they would be making themselves look even more racist, against not only the faunus, but people of color as well.

After a quick change of clothes and a shower, Azure sat at a table and began reading the contents of the folder.

'Project: #122 Omnecron

Research Notes for November 11th. Project Omnecron has been started, subject 122-A, otherwise known as Peach Weber, has had their blood mixed with subject 122-B, a full grown alpha Beowolf. Acquisition of blood from 122-B was extraordinarily difficult due to aggression. 122-A was placed in a cell next to 122-B and, remarkably, 122-B showed no signs of hostility towards 122-A despite showing aggression to others.'

"So they do have her.." Azure said, rubbing her chin and leaning back in her chair. Well, that certainly confirmed her fears. Rubbing her temples, Azure calmed the fire that was sure to burst inside her before reading on.

'Research Notes for November 23rd. Subject 122-A and Subject 122-B have been placed in a cell together with safety precautions set in place. 122-B displayed no aggression towards 122-A, but rather displayed submission as if acknowledging 122-A was the pack matriarch and 122-B was her underling. 122-B has been permanently moved to 122-A's chamber as to conserve space and to study their interactions further.'

Azure tilted her head at this, a bit surprised. From what she understood, if you had the blood of a Grimm injected into your own bloodstream, it would recognize you as the pack leader.. interesting..

'Research Notes for December 1st. Upon placing a Creep-type Grimm whom will be referred to as Subject 122-C into the cell, it displayed hostility to 122-A, and 122-B in turn displayed hostility towards it. 122-C, when attempting to attack 122-A, 122-B defended her, tearing 122-C in half and throwing it across the cell. 122-A and 122-B have begun developing a friendship of sorts, one that would be found with an owner and a pet.

Due to lack of resources at this station, 122-A and 122-B have been transported to Research Facility #92 in Vale where further testing will be commenced.'

.

.

.

"For fucks sake."


	2. Some Background

Late in the night, Azure sat in her bed, scratching down words into a leather journal with a pencil. It was a journal of sorts as she refused to call it a diary, believing calling it a diary is too childish and that journal is more mature. Life is short, why waste it when you could be out there, changing the world? All you needed was a flame inside your chest, one that burned brighter than all the rest. This flame, flickering in some and blazing in others, was called ambition and ambition could lead one to great success or horrible failure. Mountain Glenn was one such example of ambition that led to failure, whereas the advancements in artificial intelligence made by Atlas was another example of ambition, though this one led to success.

This had to have been Atlas's most ambitious project yet, attempting to harness the power of the Grimm for their own, using an innocent girl as a conduit. Azure and her sister, Peach, were polar opposites in such a regard. While Peach spent her time indoors, studying and such, Azure spent hers on the street, running about with gangs and screwing around with boys as a rebellious teenager would. In fact, they were opposites down to their semblance. Peach's was power through peace, whereas Azure's was power through chaos. The more blood that was shed, the more limbs that went flying, the more destruction she could wreak, the stronger she would become, hence why she carried such chaotic weapons, although she was considering a more brutal weapon to nudge her semblance that bit further.

They were passive semblances, to be certain, but powerful ones nonetheless. Unfortunately they didn't work to good in two-person fights and thus Azure had to refine her skills in her own way. And so, seeing them as a convenient target, Azure donned the uniform she wore to fight the Atlesians the day before to battle the White Fang. Trial by fire, she told herself. The best way to learn was to use your hands and get messy and in terms of combat she wasn't wrong. How many skulls had she crushed in her hands during the slaughters she orchestrated against a Faunus revolutionary force? It didn't matter, not at this point. All that mattered was getting Peach back and bringing an end to both the experiments the Atlesians were doing. That didn't mean she was with the White Fang, or with Cinder Fall. No, she was a third party, an army of one. She was the wildcard in a chaotic and orderless world.

Why hadn't Azure brought anyone else on board on the rescue mission? Simple, there was no one she could trust. She did have friends, yes, but she wouldn't trust them with anything beyond getting her a cup of water. The only person she connected to was Peach, but only because that crazy bitch hadn't given up her despite what she did. All the gang activity, all the assaults, all the murders, and her sister still loved her regardless unlike their parents who thought that Azure was just a simple mistake and was to be treated with zero responsibilities out of fear that she'd light the house on fire.

It was interesting to note that the less rambunctious of the sisters was also the oldest, and thus the wisest as well. When Azure needed help, any help at all, she went to Peach, developing a dependency on her sister which existed to this day. The frequent "I love you"s that Peach had always said to Azure when she was down, the hugs and the ruffling of her blue hair was always something that warmed Azure's heart. Perhaps the tireless struggle to get Peach back was for selfish reasons, as while Azure was a homosexual, the only reason she had screwed around with boys was because it was seen as cool, and homosexuality had already been accepted as normal and okay in today's society, she still felt uncomfortable dating other girls and thus Peach came to be the only one Azure could depend on.

"When did I get all philosophical.." Azure mumbled, taking a sip of her water to ease her rampant mind. Setting the glass down gently, she put the leather journal underneath her pillow and jumped out of bed, heading to the laundry room. Bloodstains, heavy ones, were so annoying to get out of clothes though thankfully the black and dark red meshed well so it was no sweat off her shoulders, though the discoloration bothered her to some extent. Letting the clothes run for a few more minutes, she took to her goggles, a black frame with yellow lenses. This was mostly for intimidation purposes. Imagine seeing a girl in a trench coat blow your buddy to bits, his blood smacking against the lens of her goggles, and she gazes up to you and you realize in your mind that you're next. Psychological warfare was a bitch.

'I'll let this all finish up..' She told herself, getting a rag and wiping off the lens, cleaning it of the blood. When all was said and done, she quickly stripped out of her clothes and went into the laundry room, looking into another full-sized mirror. Her body was rather nice, curvy with faint muscles here and there. She was also sort of short, only a good 5'3. Made it easier for dodging bullets she thought and thus she was happy for her short stature. Her face was plain, average, no remarkable features beyond a scar she had going from the tip of her nose to her right ear, the aftermath of a knife fight.

Flipping the mirror, Azure got into her clothes and grabbed her balaclava and goggles, heading out to the black car she'd used the day before. More blood was to be spilled today, and it would be all by her hands.


	3. My war ends with them, not with you

The road to Vale would've been a very, very long and arduous one. Key word, _would've_ , Azure had just high jacked a bullhead from a landing strip, all the while running from peeved AI and soldiers. Ah, how she loved her life. With a bullhead, it would take nearly two hours to travel between Atlas and Vale, but two hours was still precious time. She had to attack as soon as possible lest she risk another transportation, maybe Peach would still be there when she arrived. Maybe, just maybe. As she reached land, Azure took a right turn skating along the coastline til she found an oddly placed white building, sticking out like a sore thumb from behind the trees. "There you are." She said before passing it, then turning around and preparing an emergency exit.

A few short moments later, Azure would be climbing down from a tree, a bit of smoke rising into the clouds a few meters ahead. She could already feel the mayhem and the power that came from it, the enhanced aura, the strength, endurance. This would be quick, though it would be quicker if she was armed. "Ah shit, forgot them in there.." She mumbled to herself. Guess it would be hand-to-hand for now. Charging into the research facility like a pissed off bull on steroids, the security forces there could only watch in horror as Azure sent a scientist through the wall, then proceeded to pick up a table and smash another over the head with it, a very loud crunch coming from where she hit. His spine shattered and the fragments of bone, due to being forced down so quickly, split skin and blood rushed out.

Using the table as a shield of sorts, Azure made her way to the security, and when they were close, she tossed the table aside and grabbed one, tearing his arm off, strands of flesh snapping off as she ripped it away, then used it as an improvised baseball bat and hit a home-run with another security officer's head. The rampage would continue for a time, though she was ultimately sent back into the cafeteria by a rather large man, clad in metal plates and clutching a large sword. "Here is where your life ends!" The man said before bringing his sword down on Azure. Sidestepping the blade, she soon found herself ducking underneath it. This was going to be a difficult one. She needed to close the gap as soon as possible though the metal sheet he wore with crude holes punched out for eye holes would make his death a relatively quick one.

Rather quickly, she made her way to the armored human, latching right onto his mask and pulling with such force that it broke the straps, dazing him for a moment before he struck again. This time, Azure didn't duck nor dodge, instead, she blocked the sword with the mask she ripped from his face, though it snapped and shattered into jagged pieces. "Just. As. Planned." She taunted the man as she was sent through a wall, dust and debris layering the black-and-white ceramic tiles underneath them. This time, the man rushed towards her, sealing his fate. Taking a sloppy swing and embedding his sword into the ground, Azure took the chance. Tossing the jagged bit of metal like a throwing knife, she used her semblance to enhance her speed and kick the flat end of the metal, sending the pointy end straight into his eye and shooting in with such force that it blew a hole through the back of his head and impaled his now severed eye against the wall. Blood oozed from his gaping wound while Azure continued on, dealing with the occasional human that came to stop her.

Arriving in the research section, the faint sound of growling could be heard in the darkness. "Bingo.." She said in a soft voice, flicking on the light. As soon as it came on, a woman who looked remarkably similar to Azure came into view, sitting behind bars with a grimm next to her and a blindfold over her eyes, her hands bound.

"Good to know you skinny worms haven't forgotten about me." The woman said while Azure approached the cage, hitting the glowing green unlock button and opening her cage. "Hm.. teasing me, are you? I won't be fooled." The grimm began growling, causing Azure to just giggle quietly.

"Is that something you say to your sister?" Azure asked, crossing her arms and looking down at Peach. "Why, I should've left you here to rot if that's how you're going to treat me."

A expression of apology soon came to Peach's face, rising up as she looked towards the origin of the voice. "Ah, Azure? Is that you?" She asked, letting out a sigh of relief. "Glad you're here, lil' sis. If you could do me a huge favor and help me and Porridge out, that'd be great. Porridge, she's nice." The grimm let out a low whine before standing up and waiting on his master to move. Azure, meanwhile, gave Peach some help, tearing off the bindings and the blindfold. "It feels so good to be able to move my hands again." She said before quickly embracing the younger of the two sisters. "Thanks, I knew you would come for me." Azure gave a nod in reply before taking her big sister's hand and leading her out to a jeep. Peach and Azure took the front seat, while Porridge took the entirety of the backseat.

"So.. what's with the grimm? I mean, I know how you got it, but what was with calling it Porridge?" Peach just laughed quietly and leaned back, brushing a hand over Porridge's head.

"Well, you see, while we were being held captive, my primary source of food was porridge. I was having some, and apparently he liked the smell. I gave him some, he liked it, boom, Porridge." She replied while Azure turned down a path and onto the main road, disposing of her goggles and balaclava, allowing her hair to fly free.

"Really? Looks like he'd be a Barnaby to me."

"Everything looks like a Barnaby to you." Peach said, punching Azure's shoulder before leaning over and laying her head on it. "Thanks for.. coming for me sis. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Well, I'm still not done with these Atlesian scumbags. My war ends with them, not with you." Azure patted her head and allowed her to rest there, going to some motel in a countryside town. It was a perfect place to wind down for the night and resume in the morning.

And that's what the two did, they unwound, caught up and joked around.. with a few naughty, taboo hints being dropped by Peach onto Azure who couldn't quite catch their meaning. Ah, the naivety..


End file.
